Aleskivich Mafia
The Aleskivich Mafia is a minor faction in Just Cause: Volosia. Overview The Aleskivich Mafia is a minor faction and crime organization of Russian descent featured in Just Cause: Volosia. Their contribution to the Volosian civil war is largely consistent of arms dealing to the other factions, most notably the Republican Army of Volosia. However, they do engage in other shady operations as well. Description The Aleskivich Mafia, named after its leader Suvorin Aleskivich, is a crime organization in Volosia with no political affiliation or preference, but rather a simple desire to make as much money off of the conflict as possible. As such, they are similar to the Black Hand, holding no true political preference but willing to take a contract or mission from any faction. As a result, the Mafia has found itself expanding its empire into Volosia and while they are not willing to engage in a large ground battle against a major power like the Russian Federation, they have been noted engaging other minor factions of their caliber such as the Volosia Police Department and the Militia of the Volosian Republic. Services and Operations The Mafia has largely built themselves a reputation of arms dealing and while they have been known to engage in other illegal operations, the Mafia services in Volosia are usually arms dealing, and no other types of activities have been created. With this reputation they have begun taking in a profit by selling weapons and vehicles to the factions in the conflict, most notably the Republican Army of Volosia and the Volosian People's Republic. The United Volosian Republic gets all of its equipment from NATO nations, and have a very brief history of contracts given to the Mafia. With the United Volosian Republic also looking to eliminate their opponents' source of military equipment, the two are on cold terms but not in a full-scale hostility. While the dominant operation for the Mafia is arms dealing, they have also been known to sell their own forces as neutral operatives for missions against other factions, much like the Black Hand except without the advanced hardware. Still a Mafia operative, while less equipped than a Black Hand soldier, is cheaper, and because of this the Mafia have also turned in a profit from mercenary duties. The player can hire the services of a Mafia mercenary for a cheaper price than a Black Hand soldier, and the Mafia mercenary will also be neutral to all factions unless they are provoked. This can make them useful allies when main faction members are unavailable or undesirable for any reason. The Mafia operatives don't have the advanced body armor and weaponry available to the Black Hand, but they can still get the job done if necessary. Additionally, any vehicle in the game can be purchased from the Mafia, if the cheaper alternative of buying it from the faction who owns it is unavailable. Diplomacy Much like the Black Hand once again, the Aleskivich Mafia is not hostile or friendly with any faction, and will only be attacked when provoked, with the exception of the Militia of the Volosian Republic. While most factions in general have a neutral opinion, the United Volosian Republic has colder relations, knowing that the Mafia supplies the UVR's enemies. Equipment *Haswell Gen3 Eradicator *PH-25 Sparrow *HG-145 Eagle *HT-227 Giant Gallery Pending. Category:Volosia Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Factions in Just Cause: Volosia